Una Familia Sorpresa
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una historia de la vida real,me dio imaginación para crear este minific, deseando sea de su agrado, y con ello darle importancia, no a los regalos materiales, sino a los que realmente tienen un gran valor, la familia.


**MINIFIC**

 **Participación Especial Navideña a la Nominación de los Bert´s ALSS 2017**

 **Una familia Sorpresa**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Basada en hechos reales, no adaptación, universo alterno**

La vida no le había favorecido del todo, Candy tenía muchas bendiciones pero el amor no estaba dentro de ellas, había trabajo, había amigos, un amor que por más que deseaban estar juntos, no se daban por las cuestiones de estar en ciudades diferentes, su novio había elegido ser actor y ella no pudo continuar con el, con el tiempo la distancia los separaba y optaron por terminar una relación que no avanzaba a mayores. Al final siempre había algo que los separara y la última ocasión fue definitiva, no era suficiente el quererse, el tener similitudes de sueños y deseos de formar un hogar, la vida no los tenía destinados.

La tristeza y el trabajo la hizo viajar, su mejor amigo Albert, la apoyaba y en ocasiones se unían en alguna ciudad, el por el trabajo y ella por el suyo, lograban coincidir, hasta aquella ocasión en el que sin esperar una noche de copas y de alegría, lo que era una amistad pasaba a mayores, como nunca había pasado, ni con su novio anterior, el deseo se manifestaba y, pensar que ya había tenido algo antes, hizo que el avanzara en las caricias y la alegría del momento, Albert besaba a su amiga y ella lo deseaba y se lo decía abiertamente, si, habían bebido.

\- Candy yo… ¡Perdóname!

\- Albert, somos adultos, yo… me excedí un poco y… te deseaba

\- ¿Me deseabas?

\- Si, y… no me arrepiento, eres mi mejor amigo y…

\- ¡Solo amigo! Después de lo que hemos pasado…

\- Si tu quieres, no… quisiera comprometerte, yo… no sé, pudiéramos tratarnos como…

\- Como novios.

\- Si, pero… solo si tu quieres, yo..

\- Si. Si quiero.

Ya sin estar bebidos, en otra ocasión se volvía a dar la situación, y ambos notaban cuanto se atraían y gustaban, solo que sus trabajos, los volverían a separa, Albert deseaba evitarlo a toda costa y buscaba la forma de convencerla de que, podían viajar juntos, podían avanzar en sus negocios y ella, realmente no había planeado una vida de nómada, mucho menos de ir a varios lugares, pero no sabía cómo, se había enamorado de él, más que un amigo, más que todo y no podía negarle que viajaran. Así accedía a continuar en su relación y trabajar en los lugares a los que él fuera enviado.

Con el paso de los meses, Candy como enfermera se dio cuenta que no se había estado cuidando y que aun así no había tenido incidentes de haber quedado embarazada, sin embargo, eso a Albert no le preocupaba, cada día la amaba más y sentía encontrar en ella todo lo que había deseado siempre en una mujer, lo más sorprendente, es que aun habiendo tenido un noviazgo tan largo con Terry, no se había entregado antes, y en cambio con él, se había dado con mucha facilidad, eso lo hacía sentir más unido a ella, en todos los aspectos.

\- Candy, la cena esta lista.

\- Voy amor, solo término de cepillarme el cabello.

\- Te espero, mi vida.

Las cosas cada día iban mejor, pero en el trabajo y en los viajes, ahora era ella la que tenía que viajar junto a él y esta ocasión era enviado a Sudáfrica para ver una parte de las ultimas inversiones, así ella también buscaba algún lugar donde trabajar cercano a él y llegó a un hospital falto de toda atención y cuidado, la pobreza era tan grande y la muerte tan común. Una mujer daba a luz y ella atendía el parto, con tristeza, la madre había muerto y en su agonía pedía a Candy que cuidara de su hijito. Ella enternecida aceptaba y solicitaba al doctor fuera testigo de entregar la custodia, al no haber más familiares, se aceptaba, sin embargo para poderse quedar con el pequeño, le condicionaban a que se quedara un año en el país.

\- Tratado de hablar con su novio, pero este no se encontraba.

Albert por su parte había recibido un telegrama de urgencia, fue llamado de emergencia y al no poder esperarla, dejaba una carta y suficiente efectivo para que ella lo alcanzara hasta Chicago, sin embargo, las cosas no se darían así, ella ahora tenía un bebe y tenía el compromiso de cuidar de él.

Pasando semanas en Chicago, Albert buscaba aerolíneas para saber donde se había venido su novia, pero ninguna había tomado un vuelo de regreso con ella, trataba de comunicarse, pero entre los compromisos, las situaciones y la emergencia familiar, todo fue imposible.

En Sudáfrica, Candy se hacía cargo de trabajar en el hospital donde recibía mucho cariño, por ser una norteamericana y que fuera madre de uno de los suyos. Ella feliz, por tener un pequeño con el cabellito rizado hasta la raíz, negrito intenso y con unos hermosos ojos obscuros como la noche, aprendía a ser su madre día a día, del pequeño que su madre biológica no pudo nombrar siquiera, y al que le nombró Dakari, porque para ella, al no haber salido embarazada de su novio en ninguna ocasión, temiendo no poder darle hijos con el tiempo, ese pequeño, simplemente le dio la felicidad que tanto deseaba.

Ella había sido abandonada en un orfelinato, ahora había salvado a un pequeño de ser igual que ella, un huérfano, ahora tenía a Dakari White. Su pequeño que era su Felicidad Blanca.

\- Candy, tuvimos problemas con la comunicación, la antena se rompió y los cables fueron dañados, no podemos comunicarnos aun.

\- Esta bien, Diara, no estoy preocupada, Albert sabe que … estaba aquí y… por lo que leí fue un telegrama el que recibió y era una emergencia familiar, pero no pude contarle de Dakari, así que, tendré que esperar, en cuanto pueda comunicarme con él, le enviaré un telegrama.

\- Cuando las líneas sean reparadas te avisaré.

\- Gracias.

Un malestar la hizo sentirse marearse, dejando al pequeño en la cunita, parecía que algo le había caído mal, y lo seguro era que la noticia, como le diría a Albert que ahora tenía un pequeño, si el ya no estaba ahí, a su lado.

Las semanas dieron cabida a los meses y al menos pensar, un análisis arrojaba los resultados menos esperados, Candy estaba embarazada de casi ocho semanas. Los cuidados de su hijito adoptivo, la tenían tan ocupada que no se había imaginado que sorpresa crecía dentro de su ser, solo que la ausencia de sus días y la ausencia de su novio, le daba por resultado un positivo inequivocable.

Albert por su parte, fue convocado a atender a la familia, a la muerte de su padre y de su Tía en un accidente automovilístico, fue terrible, pero no tener a Candy había sido para él mucho mayor tensión, temeroso de haberla perdido, mandaba a un hombre a buscarla, al saber que las comunicaciones se habían dañado y que Candy aun se encontraba en el mismo hospital trabajando, donde la había dejado, el hombre que enviaba, tuvo un accidente y se vio en la necesidad de quedarse incapacitado por una pierna, sin embargo, este enviaba a otra persona y a su vez se triangulaba la información de que Candy White estaba bien, pero no podía salir del país.

Al enterarse Albert, molesto por todo el tiempo en el que no había sabido nada y ahora las cosas eran casi sorprendentes,

\- Como que no puede regresar.

\- Solo sabemos eso, James mando a otra persona a buscarla, ella continua trabajando y han mejorado mucho el hospital donde labora, el caso es que por el momento no la dejan salir del país.

\- ¡No la dejan! ¿Qué sucedió?

\- No lo sabemos, es que por propias palabras de ella, faltan diez meses para poder regresar a América.

Con el fallecimiento de su padre, las responsabilidades y el exceso de trabajo, Albert tuvo que esperar a poder darse un tiempo y buscar algún pretexto para volver a buscar a Candy.

En ese tiempo, extrañarla se hizo un habito, desearla algo que no superaba, se daba cuenta de cómo se había convertido en amor y en un ser indispensable, a tal grado que cuando tuvo oportunidad de ir a Sudáfrica, y verla por fin, fue tal su asombro al escuchar a un pequeño llamarla ma y verla con un vientre tan abultado lo dejaba en estado de shock

\- ¡Can..!

\- ¡Albert!

Explicarle la situación fue algo que no esperaba, ahora su novia era madre de un pequeño llamado Dakari White, como madre soltera y esperaba un hijo suyo, también de manera soltera. Para ella enterarse de la perdida tan grave de la familia de Albert fue muy triste, ahora estaba muy solo y mas que nunca el la necesitaba a su lado, pero la situación era tan complicada, porque dependían de ello, la vida de su pequeño y su embarazo a partes iguales,

\- No Candy, tenemos que arreglar esto, mi hijo no puede nacer sin estar juntos, tenemos que casarnos, no permitiré que mi hijo se quede aquí.

\- Lo siento debo estar un año aquí y apenas llevo ocho meses, Dakari es tan hijo mío como el que llevo en mi vientre.

\- Mi amor, no estoy negándote nada, es solo que… te amo, no quiero estar lejos de ti… pero tengo que regresar. Debo buscar una solución.

\- Albert, la he buscado estos meses que no estabas aquí, es por ley que debo quedarme un año para que me den en adopción a Dakari, su madre me nombró su tutora y… yo le jure que lo cuidaría.

\- ¡Mi vida!

Albert tomaba sus labios, la abrazaba y la sentaba en su regazo, en eso el pequeño Dakari despertaba e su siesta y buscaba a su madre, ella sonriendo, se levantaba y Albert al ver cuán pesado se le hacía su vientre, corría hasta tomar al pequeño bronceadito, elevándolo en sus brazos, pero este no lo reconocía y quería a su mami, haciendo señas para que lo dejara con ella. Candy se acercaba y le daba su mamila, dejándolo en brazos de Albert, quien jugaba con el pequeño comelón, que con sus ojos fijos lo estudiaba, mirando las similitudes, tal vez de su mami, con él, al tener tez blanca.

Con la tristeza de separarse, de saberse pronto padre y de no poder llevarse a su novia, optaba por buscar asegurarle todas sus necesidades, y formalizar con documento un matrimonio ante la ley y ante Dios. Su bebe nacería a principios de año.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Te amo Candy, no puedo quedarme, pero al menos, vendré para ver nacer a nuestro… otro hijo.

\- ¡Mi amor!

La separación más dolorosa que había hecho en su vida, pero a la vez saberla suya y que lo haría pronto padre, era algo que no esperaba encontrar ahí en Sudáfrica. El paso de los días, por fin las comunicaciones se reparaban y por un arreglo de papeles, podía ser adoptado Dakari antes de tiempo, quien salía con el nombre completo portando el apellido de soltera de Candy.

Su embarazo a días semanas de estimarse, por un azar, o por la luna como decían los nativos, Candy se adelanta su embarazo quince días y nace su pequeña hijita, una preciosa nena peloncita, de piel rosita, a la que pone por nombre Mary Jane. A diez días de Navidad, y con el buen clima y la salud de la pequeña, lograba tramitar sus papeles para poder salir lo antes posible, cuando volviera su padre por ellos. Cual sería su sorpresa, que le entregaran por consulado sus documentos de forma inmediata al haberlo tramitado con tiempo el padre de la pequeña.

En Chicago, las cosas se complicaban y pronto se daría tiempo para salir y ver a su hijo nacer. Sin esperar nada, un telegrama llegaba y su bebe se había adelantado, una pequeña niña de nombre Mary Jane Andrew, era ahora su hijita, la cual por la documentación de Dakari, ya no había problema y saldrían de Sudáfrica para regresar a América para Navidad, llegarían lo antes posible a New York.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Tengo una hija! ¿Una hija? ¿Y Dakari? Ya soy padre de dos pequeños.

Candy preparaba su salida, había estado tanto tiempo fuera y ahora con sus hijos, las comodidades d poder portar un carrito y llevar a su hijita enlazada a su cuerpo como muchas madres lo hacían para salir del hospital, ella por fin viajaba a América llegando a New York .

Al llegar en las entradas internacionales fue encontrándose de frente con el que fue su novio, Terry y lo acompañaba la estrella del momento y su pareja actual, Susana. Quienes eran entrevistados cuando habían llegado de su viaje. La sorpresa de verla, lo sacaba de la entrevista,

\- ¡Candy!

Ella no decía nada, no podía, su pequeño había despertado y estaba fastidiado por el viaje. El frío que hacía en New York, no era algo a lo que sus hijos estuvieran acostumbrados. Tomaba a Dakari en sus brazos, haciendo a un costado de su cuerpo a su pequeña y tomando asiento para poder sostener a los dos. Colocaba su mamila en el pequeño, que notaba muchas personas y se aferraba a su madre, temeroso. La pequeña Mary Jane despertaba y el rugir de su llanto, alteraba a su hermanito.

Haciendo que Candy ignorará a su ex novio, quien aun la miraba asombrado por el pequeño morenito que se aferraba a ella, diciendo ma, apretando en un costado un biberón.

\- ¿Eres madre, Candy?

\- Si, el es Dakari mi hijo y ella es mi hijita Mary Jane, pero se acaba de despertar. - Ven mi cielo, tranquilo, mami te va cuidar. Buscando cubrirse con una tela, acomodaba en una de sus piernas a Dakari para cubrirlo con una chaquetina y un gorrito. Para luego a su bebita le incrustaba su pezón para alimentarla sin sacarla de su costado, donde la mantenía cubierta, al no portar roma para cubrirla como era debido, solo mantillas y frazadas que evitaran el frío del lugar.

A lo lejos, corría Albert, buscándola, pero el actor quien tenía a una docena de personas a su alrededor la cubría

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! La voz de Albert, la reconocía, y al hacerlo, Dakari, quien ya sabía que era el nombre de su madre, soltaba un grito, confirmando donde estaban.

Albert evadía a toda costa rodeando a varias personas, levantando a Dakari lo abrazaba y agregaba

\- ¡Hijo! ¡Ya estoy aquí! El gritaba sorprendido, sonriendo al ver el rostro de Albert, y ella lo nombraba al sentir el alivio de la ayuda de no estar sola en espera, en un suspiro,

\- ¡Albert!

Terry giraba y reconocía al amigo de su ex, a quien de inmediato abordaba

\- ¿Es tu hijo, Albert?

\- Si, ambos son mis hijos. La pequeña que había estado escondida en la sabana, por fin asomaba su cabeza y Candy la extraía un poco de su tela atada, para mostrársela a su padre,

\- Mira, mi amor, aquí esta.

Con una sonrisa enorme, besaba la frente de su bebita, para después tomar los labios de su amada y ganarse las fotografías de los entrevistadores, quienes notaban que el amor se manifestaba en esa familia combinada, al notar como Dakari, se aferraba al cuello de su padre, al reconocerlo como tal.

Varios hombres, ayudaban a Candy con el equipaje. Albert no la soltaba de su abrazo, a su pequeño lo cuidaba en un costado, cubriéndolo con las mantas para salir a los autos, mientras en el otro brazo abrazaba a su pequeña y muy ansiada mujer, con su nueva hijita, quien ahora dormía al contar con apenas unos días de nacida.

No fue fácil, salir, al tener que mostrar y justificar que eran los padres del pequeño, y al tener a la recién nacida con documentos provisionales, pero al final, lo habían logrado, esta vez, no permitiría que nada los volviera a separar.

\- Te amo, Albert.

\- Y yo a ti, Candy. Te juro que no nos volveremos a separar.

\- No lo jures, la vida da tantas vueltas. Deseaba que pasaras la Navidad en familia, y que mejor que con tu hija.

\- Eres mi familia, Candy. y ellos también lo son. Los amo tanto, que contaba las horas para ir por ustedes, saberlos aquí, fue el mejor regalo que he recibido en años.

\- Para mi tener una familia lo es.

Un beso y ambos cubriendo a sus hijos, suspiraban por que por fin, estaban de nuevo juntos. Ya no sería fácil, viajar, pero para quien solo deseaba volver a su hogar, era tener a su familia sorpresa, en casa y junto a él. Lo mejor que pudieran traerle para Navidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Feliz Navidad**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


End file.
